


Morgana and Merlin Realise They Could’ve Had Godlike Offspring.

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: That Awkward Moment When...... [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Faints Like The Pretty Little Princess He Is, Complete crack, Confusion, Epic Battles, Epic Bromance, F/M, Fainting, Fluff and Crack, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Merlin, about to face off in an epic battle of Godlike Magical Crazy, when they both discuss the idea of what powerful, Godlike Offspring they could have created, if they'd been allies from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana and Merlin Realise They Could’ve Had Godlike Offspring.

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute crack, here for everyone to see. LOL! I hope it makes you laugh.

Morgana and Merlin Realise They Could’ve Had Godlike Offspring.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana and Merlin were facing off against each other. No secrets, no hiding and no disguises. Arthur, Leon, Elyan, Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival were watching from one side, Morgana’s allies were watching from the other side.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you had magic?” Morgana asked irritably.

“Wait what?” Merlin was confused. Weren’t they supposed to be having an epic battle right about now?

“Well maybe if you’d talked to me about magic, _as a being of magic_ , we might not even be here having this battle.” Morgana stated.

“That’s true I suppose. Or you could’ve turned me into your crazy, magic hating, father?” Merlin shot back.

“Hey! He was still my father Merlin!” Arthur yelled.

“Later Arthur!” Merlin yelled back.

“Why would I have turned you in? I mean even now, I hate you, yet I find you strangely attractive.” Morgana stated.

 ** _“What!”_** Everyone else yelled. Merlin just blinked.

“Wait a second? You fancied Merlin?” Arthur questioned.

“There’s nothing wrong with Merlin, Arthur.” Gwen scolded.

“He’s... he’s very girly and he has giant ears.” Arthur stated moodily.

“Hey!” Merlin yelled.

“He’s sensitive and loyal, and I find his ears endearing.” Morgana replied. The other knights looked positively horrified.

“Wait a minute! Merlin’s ears are... endearing?” Gwaine asked. Merlin went a bright shade of red as he covered his ears.

“Stop being mean to Merlin.” Gwen stated.

“Besides, Gwen told me he was a great kisser.” Morgana quipped.

“You kissed Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“This isn’t new information.” Gwaine stated.

 ** _“Shut up Gwaine!”_** The others yelled.

“I thought he was dead and then he was alive. It was a spur of the moment thing. You know, the poisoned goblet incident?” Gwen replied.

“And you never told me?” Arthur pointed at Merlin.

“Uh... I don’t see why I should’ve done. This was way before you and Gwen. Trust me. It was like... my first few months in Camelot for crying out loud.” Merlin quipped. Morgana looked thoughtful.

“Merlin?” She asked. Merlin looked at Morgana.

“I want to try something.” Morgana stated.

“How do I know you don’t want to just get close and kill me?” Merlin asked.

“I swear on Morgause’s grave that’s not what I want.” Morgana replied. Merlin shrugged.

“Well she won’t try to kill me when she says that.” Merlin stated. Arthur slapped a hand to his face in exasperation. Morgana walked over to Merlin, placed her hands on each side of Merlin’s face, and pulled him forward. Their lips pressed together. Everyone watched wide eyed as that one kiss turned into an almost make out session.

“Merlin! Stop kissing my sister! She wants to kill us all!” Arthur yelled. Well, then Merlin and Morgana broke apart.

“Well we do have chemistry.” Morgana said.

“I suppose so.” Merlin agreed.

“Imagine if we had children.” Morgana stated thoughtfully.

 ** _“What?”_** All the other people on the field yelled.

“They’d be Godlike. I mean, your magical powers and my magical powers combined in little mini Merlins and Morganas. That would be extremely Godlike, right?” Morgana asked.

“I suppose so.” Merlin replied. Both Merlin and Morgana looked thoughtful.

“You can’t seriously be considering this.” Gwen stated.

“You’re mortal enemies!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Yeah but... epic godlike offspring hang in the balance!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Okay, it’s decided. We have to go and make epic Godlike offspring.” Morgana stated, nodding her head.

“Well it would be cruel to our gene pool if neither one of us reproduced any heirs before having an epic battle.” Merlin agreed.

“I think I just died and this is hell.” Arthur replied.

“You two do realise what’s involved in baby making right? How much time a pregnancy takes and all of that?” Gwen questioned.

“Well of course I do.” Merlin replied. “I trained with Gaius for how long?” Merlin added.

“Exactly, and I read plenty of books on how long pregnancies take.” Morgana added. Gwen looked at Arthur.

“Look, this is ridiculous. You two are supposed to be mortal enemies, and we’re supposed to be having an epic battle here.” Arthur stated to Morgana and Merlin.

“Well we’ll have to postpone it for now.” Morgana replied. She looked at her allies.

“Sorry everyone. You’ve got to go home for now. We’ll have our epic battle at another point.” Morgana called out to her allies. Everyone was totally confused.

“Merlin! You’re supposed to be my best friend!” Arthur yelled. Merlin shrugged.

“It would be a crime against nature not to grace the world with Godlike offspring Arthur. I’ll see you... soon?” Merlin replied. Then Morgana and Merlin were gone.

“Did that really just happen?” Arthur asked.

“That was the most awkward moment I think has ever happened to us.” Gwen replied.

“I’m sure I’ll top it one day.” Gwaine replied.

“Shut up Gwaine!” The others stated.

xXxXxXx SEVEN MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Arthur was looking over some papers when a flash of light appeared in his room.

“Hey Arthur!” Merlin exclaimed. Arthur fell out of his chair then. He stared at Merlin and a very pregnant Morgana.

“Hey! Morgana wants to kill me!” Arthur yelled.

“Nope!” Merlin replied.

“I changed my mind.” Morgana added.

“You... changed your... mind?” Arthur asked in confusion.

“Well, considering that I’m about to have a baby, I thought about what it would be like if my two babies fought each other and I didn’t really like the thought. Well then it kind of occurred to me that we are siblings and that our mothers wouldn’t approve of us trying to kill each other, and... well... you never really did anything wrong to me. So can we start afresh?” Morgana asked. Arthur looked between Merlin and Morgana. Morgana’s giant stomach was what made Arthur crack.

“Okay, okay, we can start afresh.” Arthur caved in like a girl with a sweet tooth being offered candy.

“Great! Now Merlin and I can get married and I’ll be the wife of the court sorcerer. Maybe I can use my whole seeing abilities to help out! Oh and if the baby is a boy, we can call him Gaius!” Morgana stated cheerfully. Gwen walked into the room at that moment.

“I’m so very confused.” Gwen stated.

“That’s alright Gwen. You can come and help me plan for the wedding. Oh! You can be godmother to little Gaius or Evangeline!” Morgana said happily. Then she dragged Gwen off by the hand.

“Evangeline?” Arthur asked.

“Don’t start.” Merlin shot back.

“Your woman tells you what your children are going to be called.” Arthur said, a mocking grin on his face. “Your woman wears the pants.” Arthur added.

“My woman is your sister, who I had wild, hot and raunchy sex with.” Merlin shot back.

“Touché Merlin. Touché.” Arthur replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

So Morgana and Merlin had a huge wedding, which was attended by the dumb founded people of Camelot and the dumbfounded Knights of the Epic Bromance. King Arthur and Queen Gwen were just as confused as everyone else. Gaius just shrugged when he was asked his thoughts.

“I’m going to be a great uncle so I don’t really care.” Was Gaius’ casual answer.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two months later, Morgana’s water broke, and Merlin was ordered to wait outside with the other men. Gwen was inside with Gaius, helping Morgana. This was the most traumatic moment of the lives of the Knights of Epic Bromance, Merlin’s and Arthur’s lives. Mostly they remembered a lot of screaming involved.

“So?” Gwaine questioned, trying to take everyone’s mind off of the situation in the room beyond the door.

“So what?” Merlin asked.

“What was it like?” Gwaine asked. The others all looked at Gwaine in confusion.

“What was what like?” Merlin replied.

“Creating Godlike offspring with Arthur’s sister?” Gwaine replied.

“Hey!” Arthur yelled.

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response.” Merlin replied.

“Only because you’ll traumatise Arthur for life.” Gwaine scoffed. The other knights nodded in agreement.

“I’m already traumatised by the very idea. The fact that my sister is now giving birth is extremely traumatic. I don’t know if it could possibly get worse.” Arthur stated.

“Well...” Merlin trailed.

“Don’t even think about it.” Arthur hissed at Merlin. Merlin just blinked and stayed quiet.

“At least it’s Arthur’s sister and not mine that we’re talking about for once.” Elyan stated.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Arthur asked.

“Nothing Arthur.” Merlin replied quickly.

“Nope, not a thing Sire.” Leon added. Of course hours went by, and then there was the cry of a newborn baby. Everyone went silent. Gwen poked her head out of the room.

“It’s a girl and a boy!” Gwen stated. Merlin went wide eyed and Arthur’s eyes rolled up into his head and he fainted. The words, “I’m an Uncle” were heard before he hit the ground.

“Now he’s out cold, what was it really like?” Gwaine asked. The other knights seemed interested.

“Ask Morgana yourselves. I’m not getting involved.” Merlin replied as he went into the room to see his newborn, Godlike offspring.

“I still think his ears are way too big. How did he get to bed Morgana?” Gwaine asked. That was when his hair turned bright pink and frizzy.

“AAAAAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!” Gwaine yelled. They all looked at the door to see Merlin holding the twin babies. Both sets of eyes glowed gold as they gurgled.

“They really are Godlike aren’t they?” Leon asked.

“Wow, magic from birth! Totally Godlike offspring. Congratulations Merlin.” Percival added.

“They’re evil! They turned my beautiful hair into this!” Gwaine yelled, gesturing at the frizzy pink mess. Merlin snapped his fingers and Gwaine’s hair was back to normal. He sighed with relief.

“I’ll never talk badly about your ears again Merlin.” Gwaine stated. Arthur was still passed out on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far, and I hope this didn't offend. LOL! I hope it made you laugh and that the next part will not disappoint either.


End file.
